Mistletoe
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: My Christmas present to myself, don’t care if you review or not, but I do like reviews. XP And as the great Edu says ‘Merry Christmas to all, and to all go to hell’ Lol, love you guys. Pairings: Royai, AlxWin, EdxAyumi


**Ayumi: -blinks- Hey, you opened it.**

**Edu: Guess some people wanna read your random OC oneshots...dunno why though.**

**Ayumi: -.-;**

**Both: Merry Christmas!**

**---**

Yay December 25th, Christmas day! The supposedly nonexistent holiday of Christmas is finally here! Seriously though, there's no Christianity in Amestres, meaning no Christmas, so what's the point? ...whatever, moving on.

Ed glared out the window, where huge, fluffy flakes of snow fluttered from the dark sky. "What the hell's taking them so long!"

"You have to be patient, Brother." Al reassured him with a soft smile. Roy just rolled his eyes at his subordinate, slowly twirling a wine glass filled to the brim with champagne in his hand. 

"Still, whatever they're doing can't take that long!" Ed glared at the door that the girls were behind and stomped over to it, pressing his ear against it. Al gasped. "Brother! You can't eavesdrop on them!"

"Shh!" Ed waved them off and listened intently. From the other side of the door, he could hear soft giggling from the three.

"Okay, it's Winry's turn now!"

"What?! No! Get away!"

"Attack!"

"AH! Don't do that! Stop!!"

"Hehehe, can't get away from us, Winry,"

Ed's face flushed slightly with red, his imagination flying with hentai thoughts. A result of hanging around Roy too many times. Roy blinked at his reaction and walked over. "What's going on, Fullmetal?"

"Um...um..." Ed stuttered, his face going even more red as a loud squeal came from the room. Roy blinked again and smirked, also pressing his ear to the door. "This oughta be good."

"You guys, they're really gonna get mad at you guys if you get caught!" Al insisted with a pout, so far the only one not resorting to eavesdropping. He just watched the others go red-faced and sighed, pressing his own ear to the door. What they were saying started getting louder.

"Ayumi, get off!!!"

"Awww, doesn't she look cute..."

"She does...time to do Ayumi!"

"What?! I can do it myself, don't you dare touch me!"

"Revenge! Ha!"

"AAHH! No, it's not supposed to go that way!"

Al toppled over to the ground. "Wh-what are they doing in there??!"

"We should so record this...we can put it on Youtube and everything..." Roy mumbled mostly to himself, too caught up in his pervy fantasies to hear that the door was starting to open. When they realized that, they all yelped and jumped away from the door.

Winry, Riza and Ayumi were all standing in a line, smiling at them. Winry was in front, and was wearing a tight green dress that stopped at her thighs. Her hair was now down and she had a pointy green hat on, topped with a red pompom. She was also wearing multicolored leggings, one red and the other green, and pointy green shoes. She blushed, staring at the ground and playing with the tuft of mistletoe in her hands. "Merry Christmas, Al." She muttered, stepping forward and kissing Al while holding the mistletoe over his head. Al nearly passed out of blood loss.

Riza was next. Her hair was also down and was topped with a headband that had small, reindeer antlers on them. Her nose had been lightly painted with red. She had on a long sleeved but skintight shirt that stopped at her wrists, and black gloves to make it look like hooves. She was also wearing brown, almost see through leggings and a black leather belt around her waist over a tiny black miniskirt, and had a collar around her neck with little silver bells on it. "Merry Christmas, Roy!" She stepped towards Roy and handed him the leash connected to her collar, lifted her tuft of mistletoe over his head and kissed him. Roy stared at her with wide eyes as his nose started dripping out blood.

Ed knew what was coming and turned as red as his jacket when he saw Ayumi. She was wearing a skintight red midriff with three big white buttons on it, and fringed with white puffs at the ends and collar. She wore a matching skirt only slightly longer then Riza's, and had a red and white garter on her leg. She was also wearing red gloves that completely covered her forearm and matching red boots, and bright red lipstick was smeared neatly on her lips. Her hair was up in a high ponytail under a red hat, and her mistletoe was being held between her teeth. She took it out, hooked it on Ed's antenna and kissed him. He went completely red, then fainted.

And that's the end of this random oneshot.

**---**

**XP Gimme reviews, mwahaha**


End file.
